Roll To Me
by ericaa leighh
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends forever. But when Gabriella is in a bad relationship with her current boyfriend. She finds comfort in Troy who won't share his feeling with her. What happens when he finds her on her stoop heartbroken.Oneshot


_**Look around your world pretty baby**_

_**Is it everything you hoped it'd be**_

_**The wrong guy, the wrong situation**_

_**The right time to roll to me,**_

_**Roll to me.**_

"Gabriella, stop nagging me. I don't want to go out tonight!" Her boyfriend, Mike screamed to her on the other line.

"I didn't see you all week, it's a Friday night why wouldn't you want to do anything?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend concerned. It wasn't that she didn't trust her boyfriend; thinking about it now, she didn't trust him, not a single word.

"You know what! Maybe I just don't want to do something with you!" Mike screamed into the phone and hung up. Gabriella could feel herself tearing up, and like she had done numerous times the week she began to question Mike's loyalty. Gabriella needed someone to talk to, Taylor was away on vacation and Sharpay would only make her feel worse. She knew exactly who to talk to. She picked up her phone and began to dial.

"Troy?" Gabriella sobbed into the phone

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Troy asked concerned

"Can I come over?" Gabriella asked sobbing into the phone again

"I'm actually out of the house right now." Her responded. He was at one of the biggest parties of the year. Every year head cheerleader, Nicole Anderson would hold a huge party, with her parents out of town, completely unsupervised, the cops where expected any minute. He decided to would be for the best to go she what's bothering her friend.

"You know what, I'll be home in a minute, I'll meet you there." Troy said closing his phone and heading for the door. As he was about to leave he noticed Gabriella's boyfriend across the room, he decided to investigate.

"Hey Mike." Troy said casually

"Hey man, what's up?" Mike asked somewhat preoccupied

"Well I just got off the phone with Gabriella…" Troy stopped obviously not paying attention to the conversation. He seemed to be looking right over Troy's shoulder across the room. Troy turned to see none other than Nikki Anderson herself waving flirtatiously towards Mike, signaling him to come over.

"You know what man, I'll get back to you on that." Mike said patting Troy's shoulder and practically running across the room. Troy just sighed inward; he knew that Mike was bad for Gabriella he just needed her to see.

_**Look into your heart pretty baby,**_

_**Is it aching with some nameless need.**_

_**Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it**_

_**Right then,**_

_**Roll to me.**_

"Gabriella…" Troy started as he saw Gabriella sitting on his porch crying

"I'm fine, I'm really fine." Gabriella replied but began sobbing again

"No your not, and you know it. Come on, let's go inside." Troy said as he lifted her and allowed her to lean on his shoulder.

"I'll make us some hot coco, and then you can tell me what's really going." He said as they both walked into the kitchen.

"As they walked out side, they both sat across from each other on a long chair, poolside." Gabriella sighed and smiled. She loved autumn nights; everything else was pitch black except for the light from the pool. She was most comfortable at Troy's house; it was much better than her own.

"Now what is wrong?" he said looking in her eyes, Gabriella couldn't dare looking at him in the eyes; the last thing she wanted him to see was all the hurt and pain inside them.

"Why is it that I can't break up with him Troy, Why?" Gabriella asked him in all seriousness

Troy was thrown off by how quickly she jumped into the conversation, he would usually have to beg and plea for her to talk to him. _You don't even know what he is really like_, Troy thought to him self but he would never actually say that out loud.

"That's a tough question Gabriella, you really need to look inside yourself for that one. But what I can tell you is that, maybe you want something out of him, something he can't give you." Troy said truthfully, the one thing the Mike couldn't offer he was love, Troy knew that all Gabriella wanted was to be loved. Between her parents divorce, and Mike problems almost every weekend. Troy knew that the one person in the whole world that could give her all the love that she ever wanted was he, and only he.

"Do you really think so?" Gabriella asked unsure

"That's what I think, and what I think and you think can be two completely different things." He said taking another sip of his drink. He wouldn't dare tell Gabriella what he saw at the party not to long ago, it would break her heart, or even worse it would break her.

"I can't handle all this Troy." Gabriella said throwing her face into her hands

"Don't say that, don't even think that. You're strong, I know you are." He replied

"I just don't know anymore, everything is going wrong." Gabriella said making herself feel worse

"Come on, if sitting pool side won't drinking hot coco won't cheer you up then I know one other thing that will." He said taking her hand and leading her inside.

Troy always seemed to know exactly what Gabriella wanted at every moment of the day, if being by the pool wouldn't cheer her up then he knew a trip to _The Scoop _and a walk in the park would a fail free plan.

"What do you want?" Troy asked taking out his wallet

"Mint chocolate chip with fudge with chocolate sprinkles." Gabriella said giggling

"Sounds good, I'll have the same." Troy said handing Gabriella her ice cream and taking his

_**And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair**_

_**So if you want to talk the night through**_

_**Guess who will be there?**_

As they walked through the park conversations varied from past memories and what was expected for the future.

"How's the divorce been going?" Troy asked hoping that it was going better, but he was wrong.

"It could be better." Gabriella signed,

"My dad came home drunk again last night, I didn't dare walk downstairs. They where fighting again…it was worse they usual." Gabriella she continued

"Do you know where he is now?" he asked, Gabriella in return shook her head meaning 'no'

"I think you should say at my house tonight, for the best." Troy said as they left the park and headed back to Troy's house

"Are you sure its ok?" Gabriella asked

"Positive." He said putting an arm over her shoulder

- - - - -

Troy woke up that morning almost falling off the couch completely forgetting that he had invited Gabriella to stay the night. He was about to go upstairs was wake her when he noticed a note on the fridge.

_Troy, _

_Didn't want to wake you, _

_Thanks again. _

_Love always, _

_Gabriella _

_**So don't try to deny it pretty baby,**_

_**You've been down so long you can hardly see**_

_**When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining**_

_**It's the right time to roll to me**_

Troy walked through the halls on Monday morning in search for Gabriella. He hadn't talked to her since Friday and was hoping that she was feeling better. As he turned the corner heading towards Gabriella's locker he stopped dead in his tracks. Troy clenched his fists at the sight of Mike, and much to his surprise he was with Gabriella. He didn't dare take another step, he decided for the best to watch from a distance. And as the seconds passed it seemed to get worse and worse. Gabriella's back was against her locker with Mike standing in front of her, still fighting the urge to run up and punch him. He wouldn't treat her like Mike did; he would love her unconditionally, more than life itself.

He sighed giving up all hope, but as he was about to leave, when he saw Mike lightly peck Gabriella on the cheek and walk away. Troy felt a surge on anger rise through his body, but it quickly turned to sadness when he saw Gabriella's face, she slowly wiped the kiss off her face, other than that there was no emotion in her face, not even the usual sadness he would see in her eyes. He finally watched her close her locker and leave.

As the day went on Troy couldn't help but think about Gabriella and the events that had taken place that morning, she said that she _loved _Mike, but from what he saw today he wasn't too sure. It was obvious that Mike didn't 't love her, flirting with random girls on a daily bases; he could only image what else he was capable of.

He decided for the best to shake it off and continue on with the rest of his week.

- - - - -

As the week carried on Troy went on with his daily routine with a few calls from Gabriella here and there, mostly about the divorce, but once in a while Mike would pop up. And from what Gabriella was telling him the divorce was not going well. Positions where still being divided and Gabriella knew that soon a custody hearing would be held, which is what Gabriella feared most.

It seemed like a week hand flown by, it was Friday night already; Troy was out to dinner with the basketball team celebrating another win. After the guys finished eating and eventually parted ways and heading back to there homes.

_**Look around your world pretty baby**_

_**Is it everything you hoped it'd be**_

_**The wrong guy, the wrong situation**_

_**The right time to roll to me**_

As Troy was walking up his drive way he couldn't help but notice a small figure sitting on his porch crying; it took a couple of moments for Troy to notice that it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" Troy asked running towards her

Gabriella didn't say anything; she just sat there looking at the ground.

"You have to tell me what's wrong Gabriella, it's the only way I can help." He said sitting down next to her

"He a-ndd he-rrr…together." Gabriella stuttered

"Mike was with…with." She continued

"Oh no." Troy said knowing exactly who she was talking about, Nikki.

"It was horrible Troy." She said remembering what had happened not too long ago

_Flashback _

_Gabriella walking into Mike's house, he had give her a key a few weeks ago that he had told her that she could use it at anytime. She wanted to surprise him, so she bought a couple of movies hoping that he would be up to having a movie night; she was very wrong. _

"_Sorry I just showed up but I was…oh my god! Mike!" Gabriella said dropping the movies to the floor. Gabriella saw the worst sight that could possibly be seen. Clothes thrown all over, and Mike completely naked in his bed with Nikki next to him. She ran out the door as fast as she could not wanting to see anymore. _

_End Flashback _

"He didn't even chase after me, he didn't say a word." Gabriella said looking at Troy with tears running down her eyes

"Gabriella, he is an idiot, and he always going be an idiot. Don't let him do this to you." Troy said taking her hand

"How could I be so naïve, how could I not see this coming?" She replied throwing herself onto him

"You just feel for the wrong guy." He said simply

"Then who is the right guy?" She asked looking in his eyes

Troy decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to do what he wanted to do for so long. So he swallowed all that the feels that he had been hiding from her for so long, and gave himself up to her. He placed his palms on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Pausing for a few seconds not wanting to miss a single moment. Then he slowly pulled her face towards his, pulling her into a deep kiss. He felt every moment he doubted himself slowly melt away. Gabriella on the other hand didn't know if she was more surprised or relieved. She hadn't taken notice to her feeling for Troy up until now, and she regretted waiting this long.

When they finally separated for air couldn't even find words to describe how she was feeling. So many emotions running through her at once, she felt like she was going to explode.

"I think I found him." Gabriella said smiling and kissing him again.

_**Roll to me, **_

_**Roll to me.**_

**So what did you think? To rushed at the end? May I remind you that I started writing this at two in morning, not that bad for being half awake.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
